


I Do

by annajustice



Series: They're Good Together [2]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annajustice/pseuds/annajustice
Summary: It’s the most important day of Hailey’s life and like always, Jay is right beside her.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Series: They're Good Together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138988
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	I Do

Jay wasn’t exactly sure what he had done wrong that had put him on the path to where he was now: seated in between Adam and Trudy at his partners wedding. 

The rest of the unit was buzzing, excited for their friend and coworker. And of course Jay was happy for her, that was all he wanted, for her to be happy. Even if that meant her being with someone other than him.

He sat still in his seat, unphased by the chattering around him. Kevin and Mouch occupied the other seats around them, along with a few more miscellaneous members of the force and several from the CFD. It was a big venue and it was almost entirely full. He was in the second row, the only people in front of him being Hailey’s brothers and their families.

He was trying to keep a smile on his face, it was Hailey’s day and he refused to ruin it. He could mope at home, alone, with the full bottle of whiskey he had bought specifically for this day after Hailey finished off the last one.

##  **…**

**2 weeks earlier**

##  **…**

It had been over a year since Hailey returned from New York, but the consequences of the trip hit Jay like a punch to the gut everyday. Hailey was gone for almost three months, leaving a heartbroken and anxious Jay behind. He was convinced that she felt the same way as he did, but after months of nothing leading up to her departure, he figured it was time to move on.

So he tried, after spending the first few weeks in a trance, dragging his feet across the bullpen floor, he went on a date. It was unsuccessful, to put it kindly. He would admit, he was an ass. She was a sweet girl, but she wasn’t Hailey.

A month and several dates later, he met Laney. She was beautiful, funny and very successful. It was by chance that they met, she was a lawyer and she and Jay just happened to cross paths during a case. Jay took it as a sign, she fell into his lap and he was obviously attracted to her. So, they went out and by the time Hailey finally returned from New York, Jay had a girlfriend. 

Hailey had spent her entire stay in the big city fantasizing about a possible relationship with her green eyed partner. Which was scary for her, because she wasn’t one to usually day dream, especially about a man. So, when she landed at O’Hare, she had an entire speech prepared.

Just like he said he would be, Jay was there to pick her up. Giving her a tight hug when she reached the mouth of the terminal. It was like she hadn’t even left. Of course she remembered that he had promised her Bartoli’s, she had been waiting for it for weeks, but she wasn’t sure he did.

They were in his truck, where the two had sat together a million times, but something felt different. Hailey didn’t like the uneasy feeling in her stomach, so she spoke up. “You still want to get Bartoli’s? I miss Chicago deep dish.”

Jay smiled softly, chuckling at the phrase that Hailey had texted him so many times over the past few months. He was about to say yes, but then he remembered that he had plans with his girlfriend. His girlfriend that Hailey knew nothing about. “I would love to, but I can’t. I have plans. Can we take a raincheck?”

“Yeah, sure.” Hailey said, trying her best to hide her somber expression. Jay nodded, focusing his eyes back on the road. “Who do you have plans with?” She asked.

Jay’s breath caught in the back of his throat. He had spent the last few weeks developing real feelings for Laney. She was an amazing girl, and he owed it to himself to give their relationship a real shot. But, with Hailey finally sitting next to him again, he couldn’t even remember her name.”Oh, uh, Laney. My girlfriend.”

The last word sent a shock through Hailey’s heart, she had spent months convincing herself that Jay loved her too. Now she realized she was wrong the entire time and it hurt like hell. It felt like her whole world was crashing down around her. “That’s great Jay, I’m happy for you.” She said, as genuinely as she could. She turned away from him, looking out the window to mask the tears gathering in her eyes.

Jay hadn’t been with anyone since Camilla, and they both agree that he was only with her to deal with the pain of losing Erin (and his PTSD). There had been no one since then, and Hailey had just always assumed that she had time. Time to confess her feelings, time to show him how great they would be together. To her, he had always been hers. Apparently she was wrong.

The next night Hailey found herself at a bar other than Molly’s, drinking alone. It was strange, not celebrating her return with her unit, but she didn't feel like she had anything to celebrate. She started back at the CPD the next day and she needed a quick and easy remedy for her feelings for her partner. At the moment that solution was tequila. That was until a tall, dark and handsome man approached her. She realized that in her half drunken state, if she squinted she could pretend he was Jay.

“Hi, I’m Brandon.” He said, taking the stool next to her.

Hailey gave him a small smile. “Hailey.”

“Can I buy you a drink, Hailey?” He asked.

Hailey smirked, “I’d like that.”

After a night of drinking turned into a first date and then to a second. Hailey found herself with a relationship of her own. And even though she knew that a small part of her heart would always belong to Jay Halstead, she was perfectly okay with trying to be at least content with someone else.

When contentment turned to love and then eventually a marriage proposal, Hailey found herself saying yes. She loved Brandon and Jay was still with Laney, so she decided to give herself a chance at happiness.

And even after all of that, somehow, Hailey and Jay found themselves in their current situation. “The thing that works,” also known as Jay’s coping mechanism, was in full swing. It was an activity that never left them. Even though they were both with other people, they were still partners, still best friends. And unbeknownst to the other, they had both decided that having to share their person with someone else was better than not being in each other’s lives at all.

It had been a while since they had a drink on Jay’s couch together, Hailey had been busy wedding planning and Jay was spending most of that time with Laney, but that wasn’t possible anymore. The reason for that night's drinking antics was Jay getting dumped.

After a year together, Laney chose to end things. Jay told Hailey that the feelings faded and they weren’t happy anymore, but really, Laney told Jay that she refused to love a man that loved someone else. The realization had hit Jay like an 18-wheeler. He had been pushing his feelings for his best friend away for so long and with one sentence they came flooding back with a force like never before. He lost count of how many times he apologized to her, but Laney wasn’t having it. Her only response was “I knew from the beginning that you loved her, it’s my fault. Do you know how hard it is to love someone when you know that they don’t feel the same way?”

Jay wanted to say yes, but he realized that it would be counter productive. She left his apartment in a hurry, stating that she would be back for her things some other time. Jay stood in the middle of his living room for a long time before heading to grab a beer. The “save the date” card pinned to his fridge catching his eye as he closed the door. He felt physical pain as he stared at the photo. Hailey was grinning ear to ear, holding up her hand while pointing to the ring on her finger. He glared at the man whose arms were wrapped around her waist. He downed the whole bottle, barely feeling the buzz, he grabbed his phone and called the last person he should have, but he didn’t care. He needed her, in whatever way he could have her.

An hour later Hailey was sitting in front of him, a glass in her hand. She was trying to console him, it was obvious he was heartbroken, but she didn’t know what to do.

If Jay was honest, the breakup with Laney wasn’t really the source of his sadness. Once again he was alone, drowning in his love for his best friend, only this time she was engaged to be married in two weeks. What the hell was he supposed to do with that? So, while Hailey was trying to help with work through the pain of Laney leaving him, he was nursing his own wound, that she unknowingly kept cutting deeper.

Hailey was a bit of a mess, she was two weeks away from her wedding. A wedding that Jay was supposed to bring Laney to. It wasn’t supposed to be like this, they were supposed to be happy with other people, she wasn’t supposed to love him anymore. She had only allowed him a tiny piece of her heart so long ago and now after all the time he was starting to take over again. She convinced herself that it was only because he was single again, she was letting her mind run wild with “what ifs.” That was all they were, but what if she was making the biggest mistake of her life by letting him go?

##  **…**

The sound of music pulled Jay back to reality. The reality that he was pretending wasn’t real. He ignored his friend's sympathetic looks and turned his attention to the aisle like everyone else. Brandon and the pastor came first, standing at the front. Next came Kim, whose arm was linked with one of Brandon’s groomsmen. Next came Vanessa, who walked down with the best man since she was the maid of honor.

The anticipation was eating away at Jay as the music changed and a little girl made her way down the aisle throwing flowers. He recognized her as Hailey’s niece Clara, who was her oldest brother’s daughter.

They all stood as she reached the front and everything else after that seemed to happen in slow motion. The doors at the back of the church swung open to reveal Hailey and Hank, who she had asked to accompany her down the aisle. Jay felt a smile grace his face, she looked breathtaking. She was smiling wide as she walked down the aisle, her blonde hair pinned back with a amiple veil flowing behind it. Her dress was beautiful, yet simple, with a deep neck and long sleeves. It hugged her figure until it fanned out slightly at the waist. For a second Jay forgot that he wasn’t the one standing at the altar.

He was reminded of the depressing fact when the two made eye contact and he watched Hailey’s smile falter. However she recovered quickly as she looked back at her husband to be. When she reached the front of the church and everyone sat down Jay wished the ground would swallow him up. It was over, officially, Hailey Anne Upton was no longer his, not even in his mind. He couldn’t let himself dream anymore, not of her.

It all hit him so fast, the thought of her being Detective Moore instead of Detective Upton (even though Hailey wasn’t one to change her last name) was unfathomable. There would be no more night of him crashing on her and Vanessa’s couch. She wouldn’t stay at Molly’s til last call with him anymore, she would be a married woman. She was going to have someone to go home to, someone that wasn’t him.

He could feel the anger building in his stomach, none of this was Hailey. She had always told him that she didn’t want a big white wedding, she didn’t need one. But here she was, getting married in a church, in a gown with hundreds of people watching. It wasn’t Hailey and everyone here knew that, well everyone except for Brandon.

He was so buried in his own thoughts that he didn’t even hear Brandon say “I do.” Now it was Hailey’s turn and he tried not to read into how nervous she looked.

“Do you, Hailey Anne Upton, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?” The preacher asked.

Jay watched as Hailey took a deep breath, she looked around the room, before briefly meeting his gaze. Jay held his breath, this was her last chance, their last chance. Hailey looked back to Brandon. “I do.”

In that moment Jay felt his heart shatter into a million tiny pieces and there was no doubt that everyone around him could see it. He met Vanessa’s eyes and she gave him a sympathetic look, but Jay just shook his head. It took everything in him not to get up and walk out, the pain was becoming too much.

The preacher began again, “Brandon and Hailey’s closest friends and family are here today to bear witness to their union. Will you promise to love and support their marriage in all the days to come? If so, please respond: We will.” As a chorus of “we wills” sounded around him, he stayed silent. He couldn’t bring himself to say it, even for Hailey’s sake. “Now, if there is anyone who objects to this union. Speak now or forever hold your peace.”

The room was so quiet that Jay was pretty sure that everyone around him could hear his heart beating out of his chest. He loved Hailey with everything in him, he loved her so much that he was willing to come watch her marry someone else, but he loved her too much to let her make this mistake.

Before the preacher could continue Jay jumped out of his seat and everyone in the room gasped, pulling the couples attention to him. Jay looked at Brandon, who was glaring daggers at him, and felt an overwhelming amount of guilt. But he didn’t care, because the look on Hailey’s face was the reassurance that he needed to continue.

“I love you.” He blurted out, earning another shocked gasp from the congregation. He jumped over Adam and Kevin and made his way into the aisle. “I love you, Hailey. _I_ do. I have loved you for as long as I can remember and I’m sorry, but I can’t let you marry him without knowing that.” He rushed. “I’m going to walk out of here, and if you don’t feel the same way, I hope you have the happiest and most fulfilling marriage anyone could ask for. But, if you think that you could love me even a fraction as much as I love you, meet me outside.” With that, he turned and high tailed it out of the church, avoiding everyone’s gaze as he left.

Hailey stood at the altar in shock, she couldn’t move, she couldn’t breathe. She had no idea what to think. She looked to her bridesmaids, her closest friends, and they both gave her bright smiles. Vanessa grabbed her hand and squeezed, “If you want to stay here, I will carry your train out. But if you want to go to him, I will happily drive the getaway car.” She said in a low whisper.

“Hailey?” Brandon asked, panicking.

Hailey turned back to her, tears in her eyes. She handed Vanessa her bouquet and grabbed his hands, saying the three words that would change her life forever. 

Jay paced back and forth outside of the church, it had been several minutes and at first he was convinced that Hailey would follow him out. Apparently he was wrong, and now he had lost her forever. He doubted there was anything left of their friendship left to salvage.

He turned away from the building and started the long walk to his truck, feeling his heart throb in his chest. “Jay!” Someone shouted and he spun around.

Hailey stood there, in her wedding dress, but without the veil and bouquet. He was almost sure he was hallucinating. “You, you came?”

Hailey nodded, her voice shaky from the tears she had shed at the altar. The words, “I’m so sorry,” being repeated to Bradon so many times before she chased after Jay. “Yeah.” She sighed out, shrugging.

They took a few cautious steps toward one another, before breaking into a full sprint. They met in the middle, Jay holding her face as he pushed his lips to hers. Time felt like it was frozen, like the two of them were the only people in the world. Hailey wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer, deepening the kiss.

After a long time Jay pulled away, pressing their foreheads together. “Let’s get out of here.”

Hailey nodded as she smiled big, squealing as Jay swept her off her feet and into his arms. They made their way to his truck, laughing the whole way. When they got there that sat in silence, just smiling at each other. Jay reached across the center console, placing a hand on her cheek and brushing his thumb over the soft skin. Hailey breathed out contently, closing her eyes.

“You look amazing and I’m sorry I ruined your wedding.” He said and Hailey laughed.

“I don’t think you ruined it.” She said, placing her hand on top of his. “Well, at least not for me.”

Jay smiled, “I love you, Hailey Upton. And one day, we are going to do this all again, however you want to and I am going to make you Hailey Halstead, or Hailey Upton-Halstead or just Hailey Upton because as long as you are my wife I don’t ca-”

Hailey cut him off with a kiss, practically throwing herself into him. Jay grinned into the kiss, bringing his hand to her perfectly curled hair. This time Hailey pulled away, pressing one more peck to his lips before putting some distance between them. “Jay Halstead, I cannot wait to be your wife.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was so long, I’m sorry! I had so much fun writing this and it might be one of my favorite things I have ever written! I’m sorry if it seemed super unrealistic or all over the place, but I loved writing it so much. Thank you for reading!


End file.
